For Your Entertainment
by NobodysLullaby
Summary: This is a collab of different short stories that I wish to share with you. My characters are in it but there are no specific pairings it just smut. There will some with no smut too. M for sexual content, strong language and gore. Just give it a chance!


**AN: Hey this is NobodysLullaby and I hope you enjoy the smutiness. I wrote this at like 4 in the morning cause my friends wanted me to finish it sooo here it is. Please Reveiw and comment!**

**I do not own the series at all and I am not making any money from this (If i did own this series ohhhh the things that would happen!)**

* * *

Robin opened the door his usual confident smirk plastered on his face tonight was going to be fun and extremely long. Some old friends of his had recently resurfaced from their sleep and the two were extremely horny from the thousands of years spent sleeping. Robin being the oh so giving person he was proposed that they should have a threesome and the two glorious men standing in front of him had eagerly agreed. Robin gestured them both into his apartment looking at the shorter of the twos ass as he passed by. Both men belonged to a species called the Titans, the Titan species was thought to have gone extinct thousands of years ago. But the two men sitting on his couch proved that theory wrong for both were very much alive and very eager to get their freak on. The taller of the two men was Fire he was the alpha male of the titans, the feminine man sitting next to him was not only Fires brother but was also his life long mate. Robin chuckled as Storm shifted in his seat his already hard manhood clearly showing through his leather pants.

"I would expect this eagerness from Fire…but you Storm?" Robin purred sitting in a chair across from them.

Storm blushed slightly, "W-well it's just u-uhh" he coughed.

Fire threw his head back giving a good hardy laugh deep in his chest as he rested a large hand on his mate's thigh. Storm looked at the hand willing it to move closer to his crotch already beginning to pant.

"You can definitely tell that it's been thousands of years I think if you just gave him a quick jerk he would come instantly," Robin teased.

"Let's just get this party started!" Fire growled huskily.

Robin stood up gesturing to his bedroom walking after the two larger men. Robin didn't bother closing his door since he was the only one living in said apartment and for the fact that the room would be getting extremely warm during their romp. Fire had striped himself of his shirt and pants and now was standing in his boxers, Storm was having a bit of trouble getting his own pants off but within mere minutes he had them off. Robin sat in a chair set up in the corner of the room waiting for the two men too start. Robin had of course been around a long time and new of the Titan culture; when dealing with a mated couple the third party was to wait for the couple to court and then once they were done said third party could join and Robin was content to watch the two court. Fire began circling Storm taking his strong yet feminine form before beginning to nip and lick his shoulders and neck tasting his soft flesh. Storm loving the attention he was getting from his mate was making the high pitched squeals and grunts showing his submission. Fire pushed Storm back onto the bed pinning him down with his body grinding their lower halves against each other. Storms hands roamed over and down Fires back digging his nails into the soft flesh as Fire reached down into his brother's boxers grabbing a hold of his member giving it a couple slow strokes rubbing the tip with his thumb. Storm arched off the bed making the oh so delicious moans that he was well known for. Fire turned his head to Robin pure carnal swirling in his blood red eyes.

"Are you gonna join or are ya just gonna sit there Puck!" he growled huskily giving his brothers dick a quick jerk that made him whimper.

Robin grinned taking Fire sudden eagerness for him to join in his normal stride. He was a little surprised with the fact that Fire wanted him to join in so early on…but on the other hand Fire and Storm weren't your conventional couple now were they. Robin quickly stripped and sauntered over to the bed dick already standing at full attention from just watching the two grind against each other. Fire sat up straddling his brother quickly grabbing Robin by the back of his head winding his fingers in his curly brown hair pulling him into a heated kiss. Robin tried his hardest to win the dominancy over the kiss but in the end lost to the larger more sexually aggressive male. He then turned his attention to the uke of the threesome who was a panting sex starved mess lying beneath both of them. Suddenly Storms eyes were filled with playfulness as he pulled Robin down onto his flat stomach kissing him submissively. Robin lightly nipped and licked Storms bottom lip before poking his tongue into the mans mouth exploring and tasting. Robin jumped a bit very suddenly aware of the larger male's rock hard dick pressing against his bare ass.

"F-Fire don't you dare," he hissed.

Fire bit down on the junction of Robins shoulder and neck, "You get to fuck my mate in the ass and in return it would only be logical for me to fuck that pretty little ass of yours," he growled.

Robin shuddered not entirely sure if he wanted to continue on with this threesome anymore but the needy look he was getting from Storm that said 'I want you to fuck me like the sex crazed maniac you are," changed his mind instantly.

"Fine it's a deal…just not to hard my pelvis isn't as sturdy as Storms," he sighed.

Fire grunted acknowledging Robin before he stood up walking to his pants fishing through his pockets for the lube he carried with him everywhere. He tossed it to Robin giving him a look that said 'get started I'll be back in a sec'. Robin easily caught the bottle of lube twisting the cap open then coating three fingers in it. Storm purred in anticipation spreading his long lanky legs giving Robin more access to his lower regions. Robin smirked at his eagerness and moved himself closer before sliding a well slicked finger into Storms delicious ass. Storm wiggled beneath him in slight discomfort from the probing digit but was soon rocking back against his finger wanting more. Robin was happy to grant Storms wish and added another a second finger using scissoring motions to stretch him out quicker. He soon had Storm panting and moaning just from finger fucking him; this made the Puck feel extremely accomplished.

"Enough Robin…just do it," Storm suddenly growled his eyes darkening for a mere seconds before going back to their usually bright calm selves.

Robin nodded removing his fingers, "You think you can handle me?" he chuckled arrogantly putting a fair amount of lubricant on his now weeping cock.

Storm rolled his eyes reaching down to his own cock gathering some of his own pre-cum on the tip of his index finger, "I'm sure I can Robin…" he purred licking the white bead from his finger.

Robin felt his dick throb painfully at the sight of Storm tasting his own seed, "Damn Storm I never knew you were so…kinky!"

"Most people don't unlike my brother I am not as open to sharing my kink with the world, now enough chit chat just put it in!"

Robin smirked aligning his manhood with Storms entrance before harshly thrusting his entire length into him with one smooth thrust knowing that Storm could handle the sudden intrusion, said Titan arched beneath him gasping slightly from the discomfort of being penetrated so suddenly. Robin winced hissing as Storms muscles tensed around him trying to push out the offending appendage.

"Zeus's Thunder stick you're tight!" he moaned out.

Storm wrapped his legs around Robin's waist forcing even more of his cock into his ass not hearing the Pucks words to deep in the bliss of being fucked. Robin began to rock his hips back and forth setting up a slow and steady pace. Storm writhed beneath him panting heavily rocking back against Robin in time with his thrusts. The puck bent forward and began to trail his pink tongue over the mans chest eliciting surprised moans from him, he felt Storm arch up even more once he began to lick and nip at one of his pink erect nipples. Both men were too absorbed in their fuck session to notice Fire walk back into the room, half a sandwich in one large hand a phone in the other. He quickly ate the last half of the sandwich and dropped the phone taking in the erotic sight before him.

"I see you two are doing well without me."

Storm was the first to look up at him mewling to his mate in their native tongue urging him to join in on their fun. Robin smirked slightly at the mewling noise but then twitched frowning at the size of the larger mans penis.

"How is that going to fit in me?"

Fire grinned walking over to the bed getting behind Robin picking the tube of lube up, "Oh I'll make it fit," he growled huskily into Robin's ear.

Robin shuddered as he felt a cool wet digit start to prod at the entrance to his ass. To Robins surprise Fire was very patient and only pushed in the tip of his index finger for a couple of seconds before pushing the rest of his long finger into him. He groaned in discomfort but quickly forgot about it because Storm started to rock against him faster trying to distract him. No amount of Storm grinding against his dick distracted him from the second finger penetrating him.

"Relax and breathe it will help," Storm purred cupping Robins cheek as Fire scissor Robins tight ass.

Robin did as Storm instructed but it was a lot harder than it sounded but after a minute or so of Fire scissoring him the pain began to dull and then was completely forgotten about when Fire hit that special bundle of nerves. Robin arched moaning coincidently thrusting harder in to Storm loving the feeling of Fire finger fucking his ass. The feeling of the invading digits suddenly disappeared which disappointed Robin greatly but was quickly replaced with the feeling of the head of Fires cock pressing against his entrance which made him feel nervous and a bit uneasy. Fire pushed forward until the head of his cock was berried in Robins tight ass, he waited for Robin to become adjusted before pushing more of himself in at a slow pace until he was berried to the hilt. Within in mere minutes the three were rocking in time with each other Robin and Storm moaning and gasping while Fire merely grunted or growled deep in his chest directing the speed of their thrusts. Fire reached around Robin to grasp his brothers weeping manhood in his large hand pumping his brothers cock in time with their thrusts. Soon all of them took to their own speed; Storms quick and desperate, Robins erratic and demanding, Fires hard and possessive. With one last thrust Robin managed to hit Storms prostate sending Storm into a violent loud orgasm his seed spurting all over both his and Robin's stomach. The muscles of Storms ass tightened around Robins aching manhood which resulted in Robin releasing his own load deep into Storms warm cavern. Fire continued to thrust into Robin a few more times before moaning so deeply the room shook abit from the frequency. Robin could feel his warm seed shooting into him and oddly it felt good. Fire was the first to pull out with Robin quickly fallowing. They all sat on the bed cum covering at least one part of their body, all were panting and Storms cheeks were slightly pink.

"Let's take a shower and then get some sleep," Robin yawned leading the two men to his bathroom where they all took a warm relaxing shower washing away the evidence of their threesome. After the shower the three curled up in Robin's bed with Fire and Storm on either side of him keeping him extremely warm. The three nodded off into a blissful dream free sleep completely exhausted from what had just transpired.

Robin jumped up in his bed hearing the ohhhhh so familiar yelling coming from his front door.

"GOODFELLOW LET US IN!" the half Auphe half human hybrid yelled loudly.

Said Puck ran a hand through his hair thanking every god that he had taken a shower the previous night before. Wiggling himself from between the sleeping titans he grabbed a pair of night pants and shuffled to the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly opened the door to a very pissed off looking Cal.

"Why are you here at this ungodly hour?" he growled.

Cal shrugged pushing past him, "Nik wanted to see you."

Niko walked in after Cal and stopped in the middle of the room, "Is there someone's here?"

He watched Cal inhale and smirked as the looks of horror crept on the young mans face, "Why yes I have two someone's here!"

As if one cue Fire walked out of his bedroom stark naked and sharing what he inherited from his father with the world. Fires sleepy gaze turned to the two new comers then back to Robin then to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," he grumbled still half asleep.

"He needs a permit too!" Cal shouted shocked.

Robin chuckled and ushered a half asleep Fire to the kitchen then back to the kitchen to explain too the brothers that they had barged in at an awkward time.

* * *

**If eough of you peeps comment I will start a contest that will have awesome rewards lawl!**


End file.
